


Plena Prandium

by dieaway1989



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989
Summary: 架空文學，時間大約落在大正時期。豹妖神經學醫生51與人類警員24的故事，OOC歸我不歸本人。
Kudos: 2





	1. Aperire

**Author's Note:**

> 架空文學，時間大約落在大正時期。  
> 豹妖神經學醫生51與人類警員24的故事，OOC歸我不歸本人。

堂本光一一脸从容的将加了蜂蜜的香料茶放在堂本刚身边的茶几上头，悠哉悠哉的坐在了离他有点距离的沙发上面。

眼前人正焦头烂额的翻阅著文件，原本用袖扣扣好的衣袖也被挤上了手肘部位，那因为休养而养出的圆润脸庞也瘦出了尖。

“中岛从前田桑那取来了一块还不错的羔羊肉，要不要先吃点？”虽说是用问句，但肢体动作上有着不容让人拒绝的样式。

堂本刚眼眸微抬的看了看椅子上那身规矩的三件套，黑色马甲忠实的将那人纤瘦挺拔的身形勾勒出来。手上关于死者的报告脸被那人给取代，看着他把玩着手上的拐杖，知道自己在不把资料放下他一定会好好跟自己『沟通协调』。

反正也不急于一时⋯⋯

白瓷浅盘上放置着小羔羊排，巴西里、罗勒与迷迭香的味道飘散。堂本刚望着眼前人手指灵巧的使用着银刀叉，不免想起当时其他人猎捕堂本光一的时候。

谁会想到眼前这个衣冠楚楚、精致优雅的人，会是直接把人生吞活剥、开肠破肚的怪物呢？想起初来乍到时，大伙因为堂本光一挑选的『食材』忙碌的不可开交，多数人晨昏颠倒的时候，堂本刚越发觉得自己做了件不得了的事儿。

“你说这次的案子与你们有关系吗？”将肉送入口，羔羊肉细嫩可口。

“不是，没有闻到属于『我们』这的味道。”如同艺术雕刻一样的鼻子闻了闻红酒杯内的Pauillac，堂本光一将杯中物一饮而尽。

“应该是人。”盘子内的肉对堂本光一而言份量有点少，太过细致的口感对他而言没有多少吸引力。

顿时失去胃口，想到当初因为堂本光一犯下的案子衍生了多少模仿犯后，堂本刚十分想用手上的餐具狠狠戳烂他的脸。

“要不我明天陪你去看看？”一整瓶红酒被堂本光一饮完，嘴角残留的红色液体替他凭添了几分危险的味道。

“死者致命伤是这，然后这边到这边是防御性伤口。”负责尸检的医生详细的跟堂本刚解释著文件上的资料，虽然他有点好奇为何身为精神学医生的堂本光一会和堂本刚一起出现在此，专业素养与明哲保身的思维让他咽下问题。

“你说他少掉了心脏与脾脏对吧？”堂本刚捂住口鼻，看着大开的体内，这具尸体少了心脾，前面那具少了肝肾。

“对，一样的术后痕迹，所以才会发现这具跟上个月那具应该是同一人所为。”医生取下镜片，思考着用词。

——不像是残杀，比较像救赎。

走出太平间，两人步行往外堂走去，离开了充满药剂品与腐败味的地方，堂本刚思考着医生的话。

“你说会不会是医学生做的？”堂本光一开玩笑似的说着，想起那些对着希波克拉底誓词起誓的学子们，新鲜血液的味道在堂本光一脑海内蠢蠢欲动。

“那他的成绩应该很惨，毕竟他的『病人们』都不能开口了。”堂本刚比对着两者有无任何交接点，大方向来看两位死者的资料没有相同处，再把范围在扩大一点，第一个死者本身有慢性疾病，第二人身体状况十分健康。

堂本光一将一直挂在手上的风衣外套罩在堂本刚身上，毕竟不能让其他人发现他们俩出现在这儿，远处传来的钟声提醒着两人夜色已晚，那临时被堂本光一招唤过来的医生已经被中岛安全的送回去。

“你不是应该还在『休养身体』吗？怎么这么有兴致这案子？”堂本光一坐上驾驶座，堂本刚微愣了一下，对人翻了个白眼。

“你就装吧你，新任局长交接典礼你还在现场呢，Dr.DOMOTO。”说到DOMOTO还加重了语气，那模样惹得堂本光一展开笑颜。

“新官上任三把火，回家让中岛给你弄个热蜂蜜奶酒吧。”

温热的蜂蜜奶酒就这样悄无声息的放在书房的古董桌上，堂本刚挑起眉看了看换上睡袍的堂本光一。

“这速度，我都怀疑你怎么奴役劳工了。”

“大概跟你们新任局长差不多的奴役法。”堂本光一从书柜随意抽了一本书，安静的坐在离壁炉最靠近的主人椅上。蜂蜜奶酒消融了堂本刚身上的寒气，将两份报告摊在大桌上，堂本刚将自己的注意力专注在线索内，光束在脑内游荡。

第一名死者被发现在渔市死角处，鱼腥味掩盖掉死者散发出的气味且加速了腐化，除了手腕与脚踝上的摩擦伤以外，没有其他防御性伤口。

死者被诊断出长期患有慢性疾病，缺失的肝肾早已被病种侵袭的剩无多少时日。一个将死之人被当做了培养皿一样，尸检时从他体内发现了几株菌丝。

第二名死者身上防御性伤痕多了点，估计凶手身上也留有不少的伤痕。这次下刀的手法比第一次精细了些，本来要取走肝肾但又缝合了回去改成心脾？

为何大费周章？凶手在找什么？这些器官也没有流到黑市上头，不为财？

第一位死者对着堂本刚招了招手，做了个噤声的动作，浑浊眼球直勾勾的看着自己，身上的其他脏器就这样暴露在外。

『私⋯⋯はまだ死⋯にたくない』耳边传来干裂沙哑的嗓音，漏风似的从已经残破的颈子发出。

堂本刚猛然的睁开双眼，额上与后背一片湿冷。堂本光一不知何时站在自己身后，将温热的帕巾递上。堂本刚用其遮盖了自己的眼睛。

“看到了什么？”低沉嗓音在自己耳边呢喃，堂本刚能感受到人将头靠在自己颈肩，手环抱着自己。

“诊疗。”他想治疗他，他在找其他方式治疗他。

他走过的医院、诊间都要查过，至少在他死前的这段时间都要。堂本刚在心里叹气，如果没有搞错方向的话，只能说第二人真的很无辜。

半只脚踏入棺材者的通病，病急乱投医。谁也不知道新式疗法或是传说中的药品成功概率，但为了活下去什么都会去尝试。

毕竟，了不起不就一死而已吗？

在堂本刚休完自己的病假，回归位子上的时候；那个不大不小的案子也侦破了。从今井翼叙述中得知犯人是某个医生的司机，不甘心？忌妒心？好胜心不论何种心理，看不惯医生的狂妄自大与傲慢无礼，带着以前读过的几本医学书籍就开始替人诊治。

也许从中经手了几个轻微症状患者后觉得自己也能成为救赎者，当遇到那个病人之后，那种强烈想要治好他的欲望膨胀，为了想要让那个看不起自己的医生低头认错，司机对那个病患下刀了。

“结果后面那位真的很倒霉，那个人的名字与另一个有着类似症状的患者同名，而且住所刚好只差了两个路口。”今井翼将其他人交上的资料汇整成一份完善书面报告，然后继续对堂本刚叙述。

他被捕的时候身边还散有不少医书与资料，连一些被医学院丢弃的观点报告也有；尸体内的菌丝这好像也不知道是来自哪处的偏方。

堂本刚一面听一面在外套口袋内找着放金平糖的小袋子，却在口袋内摸到了冰凉细腻的触感。

小巧精致的翡翠盒内放着一个个色彩缤纷的金平糖，估计是堂本先生放的。堂本刚手掌感受着翡翠玉的温润触感，今井翼推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。

“结案就好。”金平糖的味道温和，堂本刚讲盒子抵在额间，打开了新的案件。


	2. Amuse-bouche

堂本光一將放在黑檀木桌上的眼鏡拿起，離預約時間還有十分鐘；過了這個病人之後就能回家了，不知道堂本剛幾點能走？

「堂本醫師，客人到了。」門外敲門聲伴隨著助理的聲音傳入，堂本光一戴好眼鏡，讓助理進門。

進門的女子小心翼翼的將有些淋濕的風衣與盤帽交給了助理，房內的溫度讓她小小的冒起了雞皮疙瘩。堂本光一靠在辦公桌前，眼鏡的反光看不出什麼情緒。

女子像是怕碰壞什麼一樣的緊張，活到這個年紀還沒有見過所謂的心理醫師，抑或者說除了家附近的小診間的老醫師，基本就沒見過其他的醫師。

「相良小姐，這邊請。」低沈飽滿的男音在安靜的地方顯得格外有吸引力，相良乖巧的半坐躺在大沙發上。

「請用熱茶。」岸優太將茶放在一旁的小檯桌上，骨瓷茶杯內紅茶香氣馥郁。相良櫻小心謹慎的捧著茶杯抿了抿杯緣，一雙眼睛不安的看著四周。

堂本醫生手上的鋼筆放在桌上，露出一個溫和微笑，開始扯著今天外頭下雨的天氣。這樣閒話家常的氣氛之下，相良逐漸放下了戒心；望著佈滿雨水的玻璃窗，相良開始敘述出她的夢魘。

「這個⋯⋯不知為何的我頭頂上有了個小小的腫包⋯⋯」相良將帽子拿下讓堂本醫師看了看自己的頭頂，兩個小小的腫包不明顯看的話，其實不會讓人發現。

「從什麼時候發現的？」堂本光一問著，看著相良又端起了杯子喝了茶，像是猶豫掙扎什麼一樣。

「我⋯⋯我之前給過家裡附近的家醫師看過，他說他看不出有什麼不妥，說我擔心的話可以去給都內的醫師看看。」相良沒有直接回應著，反而開始從其他事兒開始說起。

「也去了附近的神社問過，他們也說不出什麼⋯⋯」相良放下杯子，望著窗外，過了一段時間之後才又開口。

「外子⋯⋯他也不理會我，我真的不知道該如何了⋯⋯」眼眶泛紅，相良低下了頭。

堂本光一看了看這個面前低頭的女子，眼神給了岸讓他遞上帕子。岸將帕子遞上後，取了放在書櫃上的一只木雕盒，將一撮香粉放入簍空雕花壺內點燃。

一絲一縷的輕煙緩緩升起，一抹奇異的香味開始擴散在空中。相良看著那精緻的雕花壺，望著那一絲一絲的輕煙緩緩道出了自己本來不想說的事。

相良的小時候與眾多人無異，不算太好也不算太壞的生長環境。在家中排行末子，爸媽姊姊也算讓著她。

平穩的日子沒過太久父母發生爭執，在父親離去的時候；母親對她開始百般怨懟。姊姊跟父親一同搬回老家，留下她與母親在大都市生活。

從那時候起母親就開始怨懟所有事情，包括了她這個女兒。好一點的時候對自己還能有點溫暖，喝了酒之後自己做點事情招來的便是打罵。

「她說我出生就是個錯。」握著杯子把手，相良突然想不起來母親的臉。記得自己後來逃離了家開始在街頭生活。

運氣不錯自己找了一份工作，老闆夫婦也是好人的給了自己臨時的住所。相良叨叨絮絮的話語在安靜的房間內顯得特別清冷，堂本光一看著她身上的氣從一開始朦朧的灰色漸漸轉成異樣的血紅色調。

「⋯⋯然後我遇到了外子⋯⋯」相良想到了自己在工作的地方遇到了那個人，眼神從一開始的怯弱退縮轉為略帶瘋魔，岸優太看她這樣連忙將結界設下。

一縷輕煙從她身上飄散，一聲嬰孩哭啼從輕煙中冒出。堂本光一伸出手將輕煙繞在自己手指上頭，那個不足月的嬰孩在他手上成形。

「說到現在，你說的事情真的是事實嗎？」看著手上的嬰靈，堂本光一嘴邊浮現了一抹笑。

相良看著堂本光一那抹笑容，眼睛瞪大；雙手壓在自己胸前，喃喃的說每一字每一句都是真實的，像催眠自己一樣。

岸優太不知何時將房內的照明光源換成了一座燭台，燭火搖曳沒有在堂本光一眼中產生任何光影。

「接下來的故事，讓我幫你說下去吧。」將手上的嬰靈放進燭火內，燭火飛快的吞噬那抹弱小的魂魄。

謊言這種東西說了第一個之後，得用無數個去維持，就像你現在的生活一樣，看起來與他人無異，但已經失去平衡。

堂本光一藏在眼睛後頭的瞳孔從如同深淵一樣的黑暗，逐漸轉為了墨青一樣的色彩，變細長的虹膜盯著相良，相良突然覺得自己像被無數雙手壓制在椅子上頭。

你對於你母親長期給你施加的委屈讓你對生活充滿不滿，對於你而言那些旁人所謂的幸福是你最貪婪想要。

不然你也不會去推人下樓。

你口中的外子是你在酒店看到的一個上班族，他身邊有著要論及婚嫁的情人。你一個又一個的謊言催眠著自己，也開始對人糾纏不清。

堂本光一的話讓相良頭上的腫包開始潰爛，翻出血肉的尖角從內冒出。岸優太在結界中又畫了一道防線，雖然說堂本光一不把這樣的角色放在眼中，但也不能讓事情出了亂子。

相良腦內的真實情況開始像膠卷影片那樣翻騰，推人下樓的手感與沈重的碰撞聲在耳邊響起。堂本光一見她這樣對著岸優太輕描淡寫的露出一抹冷笑，又開始替著人把事兒說下去。

你口中那個男人看見了你推人下樓的瞬間，不甘、害怕、嫉妒、不安的情緒交雜，這就是你腫包的原因。

相良櫻抱著頭，極大的疼痛感讓她瞳孔放大，岸優太見她弓起身子對著堂本光一咆哮伸手上前攻擊。腦中片段如同跑馬燈一樣的在相良腦子跑過，在把男人未婚妻推下樓之後，母親那句『你也會跟我一樣不幸』的話語在相良耳邊迴盪。

堂本光一用手杖擋住了相良的利爪，輕輕一推就把人推倒在地上。堂本光一從位子上起身，一步一步走向倒在地上的相良，手杖敲擊地面的聲音如同惡夢一樣。相良看著在自己面前的手杖與堂本光一的鞋面，原本想再攻擊卻又被人壓在地上動彈不得。

「我沒有鏟奸除惡的興趣，既然你自己送上門了，到嘴邊的食物我也不會回絕。」低沈嗓音輕巧悅耳，手杖輕輕劃過相良的身體，堂本光一向後退了幾步以免血跡沾染到鞋底。

岸優太看著躺在地上動也不動的人，身體被漂亮的劃成兩半，將人分成幾等分後取下了最細緻的一塊肉品；中島健人適時的敲了門接手肉塊。

「剩下的你們看怎麼分吧，記得打掃乾淨。」穿上外套，堂本光一看了看時鐘剛好可以去接人下班。岸優太與中島對看了眼，一個人把剩下的血跡與肉塊收拾乾淨，另一人拿著肉想著回去要煮的菜色。

夜降臨，堂本光一屋內瀰漫著燉肉的香味，白淺盤內燉肉可口，堂本剛和堂本光一閒聊著今天遇到的事情。

「所以今天有遇到什麼樣的病人？」

「沒什麼，跟平常一樣。」


End file.
